Pequeña Pícara
by Atori-chan
Summary: Los infantes son tan sinceros e inocentes, que eso pondrá en un aprieto a Yamato frente a su ex Sora. ONESHOOT


**SUMARY: **Los infantes son tan sinceros e inocentes, que eso pondrá en un aprieto a Yamato frente a su ex Sora.

**Pareja principal****: **Sorato

**Parejas muy pero que muy leves: **Takari; Michi; Miyaken; GabuPiyo; PataGato

**Dato: **Debido a lo corto que es, y el poco tiempo, es un fic muy simple, donde mi único propósito es que disfrutéis al leerlo para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Y qué mejor que con mis tres parejas favoritas donde cada una de ellas será de romance con un pequeño toque de humor. Espero que os guste.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

_**PARA **__**CELEBRAR MI CUMPLEAÑOS, PUBLICO ESTE FIC HECHO CON TODO MI CARIÑO PARA LOS FANS DE ESTA PAREJA**_

* * *

**-****PEQUEÑA PÍCARA-**

_by: Atori_

_oneshoot_

* * *

Sentado en la barca del parque, un joven rubio se encontraba tan agotado que se dejaba ver en su rostro. Sus brazos caídos entre la cabecera del parque, dejaban la clara imagen de alguien que hasta ni ganas de discutir tendría.

-Yamato-nisan, Yamato-nisan…

Y ahí estaba el motivo de su cansancio. Una mocosa de cinco años, físicamente idéntica a él, pero con una personalidad tan extrovertida que cansaba al que la tenía que cuidar. Y ese día le había tocado a él.

-Yamato-nisan, Yamato-nisan… -insistía la pequeña tirando de sus ropas- ven a jugar Yamato-nisan.

-¿no estabas jugando con Gabumon? –preguntó con pereza.

-es que Gabumon-chan se ha hecho pupa.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, vio como su digimon se iba acercando con dificultades, como si le doliera apoyar una de sus patas.

-¿estás bien? –preguntó Yamato, viendo cómo se sentaba a su lado.

-sí, solo es una torcedura. –contestó algo nervioso.

-volvemos a casa. –decretó a medida que se levantaba. Aunque fuera una torcedura, era conveniente que su digimon descansara en condiciones.

-¡no quiero! –protestó la niña- Yamato-nisan me prometiste que estaríamos en el parque hasta que me hartara.

-Gabumon está herido. –intentando razonar con la niña.

-okasan dice que cuando uno se tuerce el pie, lo mejor es que esté quieto y ya lo está. –señalando al digimon azul.

-Mitsuki…

-¡YO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ! ¡YO NO ME MUEVO DE AQUÍ!

¡Por Kami!

Yamato se frotó las sienes con paciencia.

Cuando sus padres, después de lo ocurrido en el Digimundo, habían decidido volver a casarse, no se imaginaba que tendrían otro miembro en la familia. Y lo peor de todo, es que debido a sus trabajos y Takeru que, curiosamente, siempre alegaba tener algo importante que hacer… él, Yamato Ishida, tenía que hacer de canguro de su hermana pequeña.

-¿Yamato-kun?

Esa voz femenina con tono confuso y hasta nervioso, hizo que el rubio levantara la cabeza, topándose con Sora, su ex.

Ex…

Pensar en que ya no eran novios, y que desde su ruptura no se hablaban, hacía que hasta él se pusiera nervioso.

-¡Sora-nesan!

Todo lo contrario a su hermanita, que olvidándose de su puchero, se había lanzado a los brazos de la pelirroja con énfasis y esmero.

-uy Mitsuki-chan, cuánto tiempo sin verte. –con su hermana, en cambio, volvía a ser la Sora que él conocía- has crecido mucho, ¿no?

-¿verdad? –asintió la pequeña emocionada- si sigo así, seré más alta que Takeru-nichan.

Sora solo pudo reír divertida.

-neh Mitsuki-chan, que no solo sora está aquí. –dijo la voz de Piyomon que salía detrás de su compañera humana.

-¡Piyo-chan! –repitiéndose el mismo saludo de antes, esta vez con el ser digital donde no podía evitar sonreír con ternura- neh, ¿juegas conmigo?

-ahm… esto… -mirando a su compañera humana, donde podía saber que no quería estar frente del rubio por la incomodidad que representaba. Hablarse después de meses sin hacerlo, desde que él la había dejado, era demasiado repentino.

-porfa… porfa… porfa… -suplicaba con sus ojitos azules- Yamato-nisan diles que se queden…

-… -sin saber que decir, Yamato tenía la palabra estancada en la boca. Miró a su ex donde ella esquivó su mirada de inmediato y eso lo deprimió- tienen prisa Mitsuki.

Ante esas palabras, Mitsuki se apenó tanto como su hermano, hasta el punto de que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojitos azules.

-nadie me quiere… -dijo de repente entre sollozos- nadie quiere estar conmigo… todos me dejan sola… -y rompió a llorar tan fuerte que todos los que estaban en el parque se quedaron mirándoles raro, para después murmurar entre sí.

-ya, ya Mitsuki… -intentó calmarla Yamato avergonzado.

-Mitsuki-chan, eso no es cierto. –decía ahora Sora.

-pues quédate. –volvía a implorar entre lágrimas- solo un poco, solo un poco…

Sora se mordió el labio inferior. Negarse era por un acto egoísta, que la niña no tenía nada que ver. Y su conciencia le impedía marcharse, dejando a Yamato con la pequeña Ishida.

-esta bien, me quedaré un ratito, pero muy pequeñito y solo si dejas de llorar. –le prometió.

La pequeña, haciendo caso, asintió con la cabeza.

-Sora, no es necesario… -habló Yamato, donde su hermana volvía a tener indicios de llorar.

-de verdad que no importa. –cortó Sora de inmediato- dime Mitsuki-chan, ¿a qué quieres jugar?

Secándose las lágrimas, la niña la cogió de la mano guiándola hasta el banco donde estaba Yamato para que se sentara, haciendo lo mismo con su hermano.

-a papá y a mamá. –decretó Mitsuki- Yamato-nisan es mi papá y Sora-nesan mi mamá. Piyo-chan es la abuelita. –uniéndola al grupo- y Gabu-chan como está lesionado es el abuelito. Y yo seré la hijita.

Mítico juego, míticos papeles, es lo que pasaban por la mente de los dos jóvenes.

-esto es casa. –señalando el banco- y como Gabu-chan está malito, pues voy con papá y mamá a ver a los abuelitos, pero como no quiero, prometen llevarme antes al parque.

La historia original de los niños, donde a través del juego imaginario, la niña hacía alusión de que jugaría con los dos humanos en los toboganes y columpios, quisiera como no.

-venga, vamos. –tirando de los dos jóvenes, donde solo podían seguirle el juego y literalmente, mientras que los dos digimons a quedarse en la banca con algo de preocupación por su respectivo compañero humano.

De camino hasta los benditos toboganes y columpios, Mitsuki se paró para mirarles con molestia.

-¡así no! –se quejó- si sois papá y mamá tenéis que estar más juntos, cogidos de la mano.

Ahora consiguió que ambos se pusieron nerviosos y sonrojados como lo eran en su adolescencia antes de salir juntos.

Mitsuki viendo que no hacían nada, se encaminó hasta ellos y cogiendo la mano de su hermano y la de sora, las juntó.

Yamato y Sora se miraron fijamente sin poder evitarlo con el rojo en la piel, preguntándose qué estaría pensando el otro ante ese gesto tan inocente, pero que muy en el interior deseaban.

Estaban separados, sí…

Había sido cosa del rubio, cierto…

Takenouchi no protestó, era verdad…

¿Cuál había sido la razón de su ruptura? Algo estúpido, lo recordaban.

Debido a sus carreras tan diferentes, ambos habían estado estudiando en universidades distintas y alejadas entre sí. Durante tres años, su contacto había sido mediante cartas y emails. Pero tanto tiempo sin verse en persona… tanta distancia… la presión de la universidad en el último año… el fuerte carácter de ambos… todo eso junto había provocado, recelo y desconfianza.

Ella lo había acusado de qué podría estar engañándolo.

Él de que era demasiado amigable con los chicos.

Resultado…

Él la había dejado porque estaba harto de todo.

Ella había aceptado porque estaba harta de sufrir.

-¡así! –se dijo satisfecha Mitsuki, rompiendo los recuerdos de aquella ruptura donde en el fondo, se arrepentían, pues el amor que se profesaban no había muerto- venga vamos, papi, mami.

Eso los trastocó y los sonrojó más, ya que la niña lo había dicho tan alto que los que les rodeaba lo habían escuchado sin problemas, murmurando cosas como…

"_Qué padres tan jóvenes"_

-Mitsuki… -iba reprenderla Yamato azorado.

-déjala Yamato-kun. Se ve feliz así, me recuerda mucho a ti.

-no sé en qué. –analizando el carácter vivaracho de su hermanita sin encontrarle ningún parecido en él, excepto el físico.

Sora rió divertida.

-neh, papá, mamá quiero que me columpiéis. –gritó Mitsuki sentada ya en el columpio, pero claro lo que más destacaba que a ojos ajenos, la gente pensaba que esos dos jovencitos de veintiún años eran los verdaderos padres de la niña.

-recuérdame que la regañe cuando llegue a casa. –dijo Yamato con fastidio y más colorado que un tomate.

Sora no podía evitar dejar de reír.

Así durante un tiempo, Yamato y sora estuvieron con Mitsuki en los columpios y toboganes, como si se trataran realmente de dos padres que juegan con su hija. Hasta que la pequeña, cansada de eso, pidió que se sentaran en la banca con los _abuelitos_.

Yamato notando que su hermana debería estar sedienta entre tanto juego y movimiento fue hacia la tienda más cercana, mientras que sora con Mitsuki y los digimons quedaban en la banca esperando.

-neh Sora-nesan, tengo una duda.

-¿qué es? –la alentó a que se lo preguntara con toda dulzura.

-¿por qué ya no estás con mi nisan, si aún te gusta?

La pregunta donde la pequeña no se engañaba, hacía que Sora se quedara sin saber qué responderle.

-y a mi nisan aún le gustas. –prosiguió confusa- ¿por qué entonces no seguís juntos?

-ahm… yo…

¿Sería verdad que a Yamato aún le siguiera gustando?

De reojo, observó a Gabumon, escuchándolo suspirar.

-de hecho, una vez pille a Yamato-nisan llorándole a Gabumon-chan diciendo algo así como, "soy imbécil… he dejado a Sora…"

-¡MITSUKI! –la voz de regaño proveniente de Yamato hizo que todos se giraran a verlo, excepto Sora.

Estaba muy impactada al saber que Yamato se había reprendido de esa manera por su ruptura. Era tanta la conmoción que no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como el pequeño regaño que le dio el mayor a la pequeña, ella aceptando su error con demasiada calma. La alegría desmesurada de Mitsuki al ver que le habían comprado zumo.

Todo ello Sora lo había ignorado.

-toma… -algo frío apoyándose en su mejilla, hizo que sora volviera a la realidad donde Yamato le tendía una lata de refresco. Al alzar los ojos y mirar su rostro, lo encontró completamente inexpresivo.

Como si escapase de esos ojos que intentaban analizarlo a fondo, Yamato se sentó al otro lado, mientras le daba otra lata a su compañero digital, quedando la niña en el medio como si fuera la barrera que separaba a los dos jóvenes.

La niña, con el zumo que Yamato le había traído, se había quedado contenta y callada. Aunque por supuesto, eso no duró mucho.

-neh Sora-nesan, ¿no tienes sed?

De reojo, Yamato observó como jugaba con la lata, una manía que él conocía cuando estaba nerviosa.

-ahm… ahora no…

-pero así mi nisan se sentirá ofendido. Seguro que la compró con todo su amor para ti. Con lo mucho que te quiere. –dijo con un tono tan picarón que sonrojó a ambos sin remedio y atragantó al digimon azulado que bebía en ese momento.

-¡MITSUKI! –¿que no había tenido suficiente con la represalia de antes?

-¿qué? –comentó despreocupada- a ti te gusta mucho Sora-nesan… y no digas que no, que vi escrito su nombre en todas las letras que compones ahora…

El hecho de que su hermanita fuera una cotilla fue secundario, lo prioritario es que su linda hermana estaba dejando en exposición que estaba locamente enamorado de su ex como si fuera una tonta adolescente.

Sora solo podía tener la mirada estancada en el piso más incrédula. No tenía palabras para saber qué decir. No tenía el valor para preguntarle si era cierto y confesarle que ella también seguía enamorada de él.

-y a Sora-nesan también le gustas. –ahora le tocó el turno de que fuera Yamato el incrédulo y mirar a su ex con sorpresa viendo en su rostro la verdad de sus palabras.

-Mi… Mitsuki-chan… -con las mejillas encendidas y más nerviosa que nunca, Sora solo quería que la tierra se la tragara.

-es que si mi nisan te gusta y a mi nisan le gustas, no entiendo porqué estáis separados. –decía más confusa.

-es que… fueron… fueron… asuntos… de mayores… -respondió Takenouchi tratando de no mirar a Yamato. Se sentía tan asustada por esa mirada tan analítica, que solo quería huir y desaparecer.

-pero si os gustáis. –insistía sin comprender.

-Gabumon, Piyomon os importaría llevar a Mitsuki a jugar. –pidió Yamato con voz neutra.

-pero Yamato-nisan, yo quiero saber…

-después te compro un helado. –la cortó sabiendo que el helado ganaba más a su curiosidad.

-pero que sea de chocolate y vainilla. –accedió sin pensárselo dos veces, para saltar de la banca y regresar a los columpios con los dos digimons.

No había que ser un genio, para saber que las palabras de Yamato iban con la intención de quedarse asolas con Sora y hablar largo y tendido. Pero la pelirroja estando tan nerviosa e impactada, que no se sentía capaz de mantener una seria conversación.

-se… será mejor que… vaya a vigilarla yo también… -levantándose, dispuesta a irse.

Sin embargo, su brazo se vio bruscamente cogido, impidiendo que fuera. Su agarre era fuerte, pero no doloroso. Con la respiración agitada, Sora cerró los ojos.

-por favor, déjame ir. –pidió.

-Gabumon y Piyomon se bastan para cuidarla. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Suspiró hondamente. Sin todavía mirarle, volvió a sentarse, agarrándose la falda, como si ese gesto le sirviera de apoyo.

-¿es cierto que aún te gusto? –preguntó directo.

-…

-oye, si sabes cómo me sentí al dejarte, tengo derecho a saberlo.

El poco tacto, hizo que las lágrimas acudieran a los ojos de Sora y le mirara irritada.

-¿qué quieres saber? ¿Lo mal que me sentí?

-muy mal no deberías estar si aceptaste nuestra ruptura muy tranquila. –que le contestara así, lo enfadó que le habló de la misma manera que ella.

La conversación iba subiendo poco a poco de tono, provocando que los del parque les miraran sin vergüenza alguna.

-¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué montase una escena como ahora?

-¡ese es el problema! Montas una escena por nada.

-¿crees que podía sentirme segura cuando estabas rodeado de chicas más guapas que yo?

-a diferencia de ti, yo las ignoraba. Tú eres la que andabas con aquellos tíos, donde te comían con la mirada.

-¡eso es mentira!

-¡eres una ingenua que no te enteras de nada! Y aún por encima, tú les dabas más esperanzas al sonreírles.

Unos sollozos fuertes los interrumpieron y al girarse se encontraron con la pequeña Mitsuki llorando como Yamato jamás la había visto.

-no lo entiendo… no entiendo… -decía una y otra vez- os gustáis pero os peleáis… no entiendo… sois tontos…

Yamato miró a Sora, ella le devolvió la mirada. Era verdad, eran unos estúpidos al discutir de un tema pasado, del cual más tarde se habían arrepentido, y que seguramente se volverían a arrepentir en ese día.

¿Desde cuándo era así? Su relación no siempre había sido a base de discusiones, hubo momentos buenos, muy buenos.

Fue Yamato quién viendo todo el jaleo y a la gente mirarles, donde ahora se percataba que se trataba más bien de señoras mayores que les encantan cotillear, que se acercó a su hermanita y cargarla en brazos.

-gomen Mitsuki, tienes razón.

Mitsuki como si necesitara más consuelo de su hermano, con sus pequeños bracitos le rodeó el cuello.

-Sora-nesan me gusta mucho, quiero que se quede contigo…

Un suspiro se escapó de la boca de Yamato.

-yo también. Pero soy tan estúpido que hablo antes de pensar y luego lamentarme porque la quiero mucho. –viéndola fijamente, donde sora había sido oyente de todo de principio a fin- ¿volverías a mí? –la pregunta formulada hacia Sora, donde a pesar de cargar su hermana, con un brazo libre lo había estirado, como si le pidiera que regresara a sus brazos.

Ella solo pudo volver a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad, echándose a sus brazos para descargar su llanto y alegría al mismo tiempo.

Yamato jamás se había sentido tan feliz como ese día, con su único brazo libre, apretó a Sora contra él, besando después su corta cabellera pelirroja en una muestra de afecto hacia ella. Con su hermana, todavía abrazada a él, es lo único que podía hacer… de momento.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

_Querido diario digital:_

_¿Cómo estás? Soy yo Mitsuki otra vez._

_Hoy ha sido un día genial. Yamato-nisan ha vuelto con Sora-nesan._

_¡Lo he conseguido!_

_Me ha costado, pero si dices las cosas que hay que decir y lloras un poquito y sueltas lo necesario en el momento indicado, se rinden._

_Es igual como la hechicera de los dibujos "Pequeña Pícara" que veo. Ya verá Takeru-nichan que me dice que son fantasías. Pienso emplearlo contra él, para que le diga de una buena vez a Hikari-nechan que le gusta. ¿Sabes por qué no lo hace? Porque tiene miedo de Taichi-senpai. Yo creo que si Taichi-senpai tuviese novia, se ablandaría como le pasa a Yamato-nisan cuando está con Sora-nesan. Quizás le mande un email a Mimi-senpai para que acaramele a Taichi-senpai. Me gustan la pareja que hacen, aunque cuando se lo conté a mi nisan se rió de mí. Eso fue muy malo. Pero le voy a demostrar que Taichi-senpai puede estar con Mimi-senpai. En el capítulo de hoy de "Pequeña Pícara" vi como puedo hacerlo. _

_¿Sabes?_

_Si consigo que Takeru-nichan se quede con Hikari-nechan, y Taichi-senpai con Mimi-senpai, podré hacer realidad mi deseo que es unir a Patamon-chan con Gatomon-san. Hacen tan buena pareja, que cuando son ángeles parecen marido y mujer. Pero Gabumon-chan dice que los digimons no se pueden enamorar. Ya verá, le demostraré que sí, y para que aprenda, haré que se enamore de Piyomon-chan._

_Ya puestos, me encargaré de que Miyako-san le diga a ken-chan que está loca por él, en vez de ser tan indecisa._

_Mi querido diario, ya ves que me espera mucho trabajo y mucho "Pequeña Pícara" por ver. Pero ya sabes la razón._

_Soy la única niña y no tengo a nadie con quién jugar. Y como otosan y okasan dijeron que los niños vienen cuando un hombre y una mujer están juntos, pues quizás mañana Yamato-nisan y Sora-nesan vienen con un niño para que pueda jugar._

_Te dejo mi querido diario que escucho a otosan y a okasan llegar del trabajo, y si me ven despierta me riñen._

_Atte: Mitsuki_

FIN

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

El segundo fic en terminar, donde lo tuve que escribir, borrar todo lo escribir hasta que quedó este resultado.

El nombre de Mitsuki es tomado del manga Full Moon de Arina Tanemura, donde significa _Luna Llena_.

Quisiera aclarar, que cuando Mitsuki dice diario digital es porque tengamos en cuenta que es una niña de cinco o seis años (inspirada en mis sobrinos, por cierto) y a esa edad no saben escribir bien. De ahí que tomé la idea de diario digital, donde ella habla y el diario automáticamente lo escribe, como en el último cap de Digimon 02 donde Takeru "escribía" su libro.

Pues espero que os haya gustado, y que me regaléis un review.

'Atori'


End file.
